yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mei Mio/Candydandy's Fanon
Info 'Mei Yamamoto '''is one of the female students at Akademi High School in ''Yandere Simulator. Appearance Mei has blue hair that is styled in a bun. Her bangs are longer in the right side, and she has an ahoge sticking out from the top of her head. Her eyes are are a sky cyan She wears the Akemi High School uniform. Her bust size is a C Cup. She wears a blue friendship bracelet on her right wrist, as well as blue framed glasses. Personality Mei is a Teacher's Pet. If she discovers a corpse or witnesses murder, she will go find her favorite teacher and show her the body. If you move the body out of her sight, the teacher will believe it was a prank and will become angry with her. She will then carry on with her day traumatized. If the teacher finds the body, she will wait with the teacher for the police as she looks at it. If she discovers a corpse or witnesses murder, but someone is already calling the police, she will go hide in her seat. Mei is skeptical and grumpy, but is usually nice. It takes a lot for her to consider someone unforgivable. Although she's skeptical, she's okay with people in general. She's mature and smart, and will try her best to make reasonable decisions. Although, she does occasionally need help from her two friends, Yui Sato and Koharu Watanabe, in order to avoid her becoming snappy. Interests Mei loves to study and watch television, as well as practice coding. She's a huge geek, and is really good with computers. When she grows up, she wants to be a video game programmer. Routine At 7:05 AM, Mei enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM, and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the plaza, to the left side of the fountain, and gossips with Yui Sato, Yuna Takahashi, Koharu Watanabe, Saki Kobayashi, and Kokona Yoshida. At 8:00 AM, Mei walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves for the cafeteria to gossip at 1:00 PM after class. On Wednesday, an exception occurs, to where she'll talk to her best friend, Koharu Watanabe, in the second floor right bathroom. Mei walks back to class again at 1:30 PM, and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Book club and stays there until 5:00 PM. She then heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes. She then lingers there until 5:15 PM, when she walks home. Quotes "Wow...that's pretty gross...I expected better from Kokona-chan..." - Mei on the internet. Relationships Yui Sato Friends: Yui teases Mei a lot, but has shown to be loyal and protective of her, gaining Mei's trust. Yuna Takahashi Enemies: Yuna has been forceful with trying to get her to be more happy go lucky. She finally made Mei snap and they've been arguing, ever since. Koharu Watanabe Best Friends: Koharu does not understand Mei, yet they maintain a very close relationship and talk about certain things with each other. She is probably the main reason why Mei is a part of the group. Saki Kobayashi Negative: Saki has picked on Mei, before, she also abuses her power as the Digital Media club to manipulate her, at times. Kokona Yoshida Acquaintances. Geiju Tsuka She's fascinated with his work, and she looks to him for advice on art. This inspired her to get into digital art. Satoshi Katsura Since he's the science club leader, they tend to talk about geeky things, and are on good terms. She secretly has a crush on him. Category:User's Fanons Category:Candydandy's Fanon Category:Females Category:Students Category:Loner Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1